


Come to Me, Bend to Me

by MimiRoar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Edging, F/M, I tried making them as neutral as possible, If anything else should be tagged let me know, Lucas just gets a good time, M/M, Reader is the partner, Ruined Orgasms, Sub!Lucas, singular they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiRoar/pseuds/MimiRoar
Summary: Lucas makes a new friend who treats him very well, after seeming too stressed they come over for a visit to solve his anger problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing for so long! My boyfriend came to visit and it was so nice to see him! Hope yall enjoy!

“Is me bein’ blindfolded really necessary in all this?” Lucas spoke as his vision was nothing but darkness under the soft cashmere blindfold.

“Course, you’re supposed to be relaxed. Those bloodshot eyes of yours need some time to just stay shut, how much do you even sleep?” The voice shifting around near him spoke in that earnestly concerned tone he’d been hearing for the past few weeks.

“3 hours… sometimes 2 an’ a half, I’m a busy man.” He said with a snicker, moving his legs to slam on his dirty old bed. 

Lucas was happy to have a friend, he was in his late 20’s now and he’d finally made his first real friend. They were actually interested in the things he did and didn’t patronize him like most of the other shit heads that tried to be his “friend” to only double-cross him when he wasn’t useful anymore. He enjoyed having someone to talk to, though it was something he was still getting used to  
.  
“You need to sleep more, after this you’re getting a minimum of 8 hours, got it?” They said while patting his leg, sitting down on the mattress he heard the springs contort to their weight with that awful shrill noise. 

“After what exactly?” He questioned, feeling his friend lay back as his legs propped them up ever so slightly. 

The most he knew of the situation unfolding before him was that he got a simple text just asking if they could come over during their usual conversations about nothing in particular. Was this because he was talking about how agitated he was at his sister, or because he kept sending them nonsense messages at four in the morning this past week? 

“After I help you relax, duh.” They laughed and moved to straddle his lap, sitting down as their hands moved under his clothing to massage his sides. 

He gasped lightly, his body shifting at just the contact from another person. Oh god, Lucas Emeric Baker don't get an erection. Feeling their soft hands knead into him felt like heaven, he couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. 

“Hey, what are ya-- fuuuuck… sheesh, you always been this touchy?” His mouth hung open as he spoke, his stress feeling like it was getting drilled out of him as their thumbs rubbed and pressed into his waist. His hips pressed into their bottom as his (to his dismay) erection rubbed against them.

“Maybe, now just relax you’re way too tense.” They said as their hands moved to grab and unzip his jacket, pulling it aside to show off his grimy stained white tank top.  
His chest rose and fell as he breathed anxiously, his arousal driving him nuts. He didn’t want to mess this up, he didn’t want to have to apologize for being unable to control himself. But, he was so desperate. He needed more, he couldn’t bare much more before he would just start thrashing around in excitement. He felt their hands move under his tank top, pushing it up to show his skinny stomach. His hairless chest, his small happy trail, and even his stuck out ribs were there for them to see. 

“H-Hey now! I swear on my life, you better stop that ya hear!?” Lucas yelled out before feeling their hand lightly scratch up his stomach and quickly settle hard on his lips, forcing his mouth shut. Hearing the sound of footsteps moving throughout the house he heard them laugh quietly as a loud bang sounded from what was probably his father giving him a signal to shut his trap. Shit, he really needed to be quiet now before both got in huge trouble.

“Hush, Lukie you gotta be quiet okay? If you want me to really stop just tell me, I just wanna make you feel good… okay?” Their tone was soft and sweet as they moved their mouth close to his ear, their voice sending another shiver through his spine. 

His mouth opened, his tongue pressing against their skin as his warm breath hit their hand. A light moan left his lips at the nickname he was given along with just implying him getting something intimate by the end of the night. His arms lifted up to try to grab on their hips, he made it about halfway before his hands were seized. His mouth was free as he was quickly pinned down, he didn’t skip a beat in this newfound freedom as he let out another moan. Him being unable to see wasn’t really helping in this situation at all. Feeling their chest press into him, and their sex rub against his hard length he felt like he was about to spill over from the attention he was receiving.  
“Hmm.. that doesn’t sound like a no. You want more, don’t you?” They whispered, their mouth moved to latch to his earlobe and tug on it. 

His shut eyes tried to close even tighter to no avail, his hips bucked against them as he bit his lip. This was too much he couldn’t handle it, his cock twitched and pulsed in his jeans. Oh god, he was letting out precum, he was getting close.

“O-Okay… Hey, c-calm down now! Mnnf…” He groaned, breathing hard from his nose he tried to stay calm. 

“Hmmm? What was that Lucas? Here let me get closer…” Their tone was mischievous as the moved from his ear to close enough to his lips he could feel their breath on him. 

He tried to respond, but all he could do was sputter out some nonsense. He was so overwhelmed and flustered he couldn’t figure out what to say. He felt so nice now he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he should do. 

They moved down slightly, sticking out their tongue and pressing it to his neck. He gasped. They licked at his sickly smooth skin, dragging their teeth up and down his neck. It was amazing. The wet sensation of their tongue on his skin was so new to him he let out a squeaky pitch groan. 

“Aghnnn~ H-H-Hold on now!” He yelled out, his hips bucking as his cock pulsed once more against them. He was so pitifully close to climaxing just at the light foreplay he was receiving. He grinned a disgusting slimy looking grin of a man in pure ecstasy.

They smiled against his skin, kissing his neck before sinking their teeth into his skin. Sucking and slurping at his neck, he gasped and shivered. Arching his back he breathed hard, thrashing against them as he came. His cum spraying into his underwear as he tried to grind against them. He made disgusting gasps and moans, though they seemed to be eating it right up akin to their chomping on his neck. Pulling away they looked at the purple and black hickey on his skin, it was a real shiner. 

Their hands squeezed him, he panted as their hands moved down his arms and lifted his blindfold. The harsh light hitting his eyes causing him to squint at his friend, or, were they lovers? It didn’t matter now. He looked at them, at their beautiful features, now they were beautiful to him. 

“Y-Yeesh. You made me cum, I should be ashamed for letting go that easy!” He said in a daze, a wide sloppy grin on his face. His usual backhanded nature gone as he just felt too good to try to feel superior to them. 

They looked down at him and rutted against him once more, eliciting a groan as he bit his lip. They knew he wasn’t going to feel the same sensation as intensely as he just did, he needed to calm down for a little before going again. Snickering they laid down on his chest, moving a hand to play with the little short tufts of hair he had. He very slowly moved his arms around them, hugging them close as he entered his refractory period. 

“You did so well, Lucas…” They said quietly, their voice having that same sultry tone that reeked of the same want he had moments ago. Tilting their head they pressed a light peck to his cheek, a blush appearing to tint his cheeks as soon as their lips touched him.

“Really?” He asked in a soft hopeful tone, the praise causing his heart to race. It was obvious he enjoyed being told he did a good job, his eyes gleamed and seemed to be trying to send a signal that he wanted more of this positive attention. “I uh… you see. I never had that done to me before. No one's touched me ‘sides my mama, and pa when he hits me if I fuck up.” He continued, unsure of how he should act in this situation. His primal instincts subsiding to a more comforting embrace, it was so much easier and less embarrassing to just let them take the reins. He liked it.

“That’s why I’m here silly, I’m takin care of you tonight, okay?” Their comforting voice entered his ears before, it reminded him so much of the voice he had wanted to hear for years.  
He nodded slowly before shifting uncomfortably, shaking his head as his usual demeanor came back. “Alright, well I hate to kill this amazing cuddle fest, but I don’t quite like having pants full of my kids! Up now, come on, up up!” He smacked their ass playfully, gingerly pushing them on his bed as he got up. They only laughed at him and got comfy in his spot.

Standing up he undid his belt and pulled it out, making it do that crack he heard the women love before letting it drop to the floor. Smiling he raised his eyebrows at them, “Did ya like that, getcha' panties soakin’?”

“Sure.” They said in a coy tone smiling back at him. 

Undoing his pants he continued his pseudo strip show, pulling his pants down and making a poo face at his cum filled underwear. His now flaccid cock just sitting in the now lukewarm mess. He pulled them off, exposing himself to his new best buddy. Grabbing his cock he pumped it a little to get the remaining bits of cum to just absorb into his skin, gross and somewhat appealing, but effective. He moved over to his dresser to grab a cleaner pair of tighty whities and slip them on, his extremely lanky frame just keeping the fabric from slipping right back down. Kicking away his pants and soiled underwear he moved back to the bed, slipping off his jacket he made a light shoo noise at the air hitting his sweaty skin. Tossing the jacket at them he laid down and spread out on the bed, still recovering from his climax. They quickly cuddled close to him, one of their legs moving over him to settle with them in a bit of a sideways mount. 

“Shit, I never even had my first kiss, but I got such a catch draped over me!” He said as an offhand remark, expecting nothing from it as his hand moved to scratch at the scruff on his face. Looking down at them they smiled wide and he just chuckled. “What’s that look about now?”

They shifted to a more comfortable angle, tilting their head they shut their eyes and pressed their lips to his. They gave a soft hum, moving a hand to lay on his right on his chin. Lucas’s eyes widened, feeling their lips against his was indescribable. Their soft lips pressing against his more chapped ones sent his heart near to pulling right out of his chest. He couldn’t take control of the kiss, he just melted right into it. Where was the strong scary Lucas that everyone hated, and sorta feared? He kissed them over and over, each time they pulled away to breathe he quickly and clumsily attempted to claim their lips once again.

He needed this positive attention, he wasn’t going to let go of it if he could keep it going. He groaned happily into each kiss, grabbing their hand and squeezing it tight. Each time they pulled away he caught a hard breath into his lungs and muttered in such a hushed tone he was unsure he even spoke at all.

“Please kiss me more… please…” 

He was just so desperate and happy they were obliging his desires, he couldn’t help being this needy. He just kissed them for what felt like hours, it was only when their tongue started prodding against his lips that he snapped out of his daze. His mouth opened and quickly took their tongue, sucking and rubbing his own tongue over theirs. He was so clumsy and inexperienced they almost giggled at his needy french kissing. They slowed his fast laps at their tongue by curling their tongue over his, he breathed into their mouth and let his mouth stay open. 

Pulling away for just a moment they giggled, wondering how Lucas would react they whispered against his lips.

“Are you a good boy, Lucas?” 

He shook his head quickly giving soft noises of agreement in hopes of more kisses.  
They laughed, moving their hand to rub up and down his chest they repeated themselves. “You’re a good boy, Lucas?”

“Y-Yes!” He said excitedly, shifting as his length began to slowly regain its original stamina  
Noticing his cock starting to harden once more they kissed him as their hand slowly drifted down to his underwear. 

“Now what’s this Lucas?” They questioned teasingly, licking over his tongue and nipping it lightly with their teeth.

“M-My… my dick?” He said in a slight daze, unsure of the right answer.

“What’s it doing being this hard? Is this all for me Lukie dear?” They spoke in that soft comforting yet sexual tone again. 

He breathed hard, gritting his teeth. “Yes! A-All for you!” He sputtered out excitedly as their hand rubbed over his clothed shaft. “F-Fuck, please, please touch me!” He exclaimed with a desperate scratchy voice. 

They obliged, gripping his shaft through his underwear, squeezing it and stroking him ever so slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust in their hand, groaning happily as he fucked their hand. They just watched him make love to their hand, gripping him tight in their grasp. He continued till he was breathless and lustfully moving, he seemed like he was getting close as they immediately pulled their hand away. 

He panted, his body shaking from the new stimuli. “Why’d you stop? Did I do somethin’ bad?” He asked like he was a kid who got their toys taken away.

“No, I think you need something better. Is that okay Lucas?” They said quietly, a sweet sultry smile on their lips.

“Yes!” He yelled quickly before pressing his lips together to keep quiet, nodding excitedly to show his interest. 

“Good boy.” They said happily, pulling his underwear up to let his cock free it flopped on his stomach as the sticky skin coated his belly button in precum. “You have such a cute cock, you like it when I pay attention to it, don’t you?” 

He gasped softly, their words soothing him to where he could only nod and mumble “yes” over, and over. 

Leaving his mouth open they collected their saliva on their tongue and slowly let it drip into his mouth, he lapped it up like a dog as his cock twitched and begged for attention. Rubbing their fingers over his shaft he shivered and groaned as they grasped his length and moved their thumb over the head of his cock. He body twitched with each rub, his legs shaking anxiously. 

“Would you like more? Does Lucas need more?” They asked, quickly pumping his cock as he gasped and moaned like a real whore.

“Y-Yesss, yesyesyesyes! Please! Please, I’ll do anythin’! Honest!” He blurted out, shutting his eyes while he endured their hand. It felt so good, he wanted to cum so badly. “C-Close!” He groaned to them, his eyes fluttering back as he smiled.

They kissed him and stroked him just a bit longer, watching his body spasm at the ruined orgasm. They whispered into his lips repeatedly, “Good boy, you’re such a good boy!” 

He took in the praises with open arms, their comments making him feel like he already came multiple times and was just in pure euphoria. 

They sat up and he quickly followed, snapping out of his almost high to make sure everything was okay. Though he obeyed when they pushed him down, taking off their pants and underwear they quickly mounted him. Letting his cock feel them he gasped and rolled his head back, stuttering and sputtering out.

“Do what you want, do what you want, do what you want, do what you want….” 

Smiling they rubbed themselves against his cock, letting out a soft moan of their own which only kick started him into grinding against them. They giggled at him, watching his attempts to pleasure them. “Good boy… Very good…” They spoke softly in response.

“M-Mhhnnnn. I’m a good boy!” He gasped out with his eyes rolled back. 

“Do you want to put it inside, Lucas? Does my good boy deserve a treat?” They asked calmly, though their own libido was proving they too were very aroused.  
“Yes! Please! Please, please, please I’m beggin’!” He responded with a greedy and needy tone, grasping their hips with a puppy dog expression on his face. 

Moving a hand to stroke his cheek they grasped his cock and let it to slowly push inside of them. His thick shaft easily stretching them open in probably the most pleasurable way possible. They both moaned in unison at the first thrust inside. Letting them both decompress slightly and relax smiled down at Lucas.

“I want you to let it all out, okay? I want you to fuck me senseless, my good boy can do that right?” They asked with a wide smile on their face, grinding against him for good measure as they anticipated his response. 

He nodded quickly, giving a few light test thrusts before pulling them up and down hard on his cock as he moved, it seemed to make things easier for him. They both moaned as he helped them bounce on his cock. His eyes fluttered back once more, mouth open and letting loose his loud breathy moans. 

“Feel good, Lucas? Do you like fucking me?” They spoke in groans, taking control to help him set up a better rhythm of thrusts. 

He gasped and nodded, his mouth lazily moving to form words. “Y-Yesssss! Loveeee ittt!!”  
His cock twitched and pulsed inside them, loving the warmth surrounding it. The rough fucking only continued as he lustfully moaned out, unable to cum until he was allowed to as he just couldn’t bring himself to do it until prompted. 

As they fucked endlessly they felt their own climax getting ready to hit, their nerves bundling up and ready to burst at a moment’s notice. Mewling out their own words they shut their eyes tight and moved faster. “H-Harder, just a little more! You’re gonna make me c-cum, okay Lucas?”  
He nodded and savagely pounded them, gritting his teeth before whimpering out pitifully. “Me too… Me too!!” 

Arching their back they bounced up forcing him out of them as they came, spraying him with their own cum. It was only a second before Lucas forced his way back inside them, whimpering and moaning like a needy animal as he fucked them more and more. They couldn’t handle it as they cried out happily, praising him as they felt the same euphoria he did. 

“L-Lucas! Please, please cum! Give it to me, I need your cum!” They moaned as the words just fell out of their mouth. 

Lucas rolled his head back and continued just a bit longer, his thrust becoming more slow and deep. His climax hitting him like a truck as he came inside of them, unable to stop as he continued to slowly thrust before settling inside them. He panted and held them close, his eyes glossy with a wide tired smile on his face.  
“Feel good?” They said while panting, hugging him close as their sweaty bodies stuck to each other. 

“H-Hell… Fuck yeah, thanks. Mission fuckin’ accomplished, I’ve never felt better than this.” He said with loud gasps between his words. 

“Good, I hate seeing you all stressed out.” 

“Well, I insist ya do this again if ya think I’m stressed.” 

“Can do.” They said before kissing his jaw.

Lucas groped around his bed before grabbing and draping his jacket over their frame, relaxing into his bed and letting himself start to fall asleep as they did the same on him. The sun began to rise as they both fell asleep, he went to bed the same time as he did the nights before. At least he would be getting some good rest this time around.


End file.
